dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gilgabob
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Gilgabob! Thanks for your edit to the Nick Cardy/Gallery page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 20:53, December 11, 2010 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- The Terror Hey Gilgabob, the Terror page already existed under Baxter Forbes (Earth-One). I transferred the info over. You're doing good so keep at it and if you have any questions feel free to ask me or any of the Administrators. Kyletheobald 01:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Silver Scarab Hi-the reason Hector Hall was not listed as the Silver Scarab in Infinity Inc #42 when I edited it a few weeks back is that the Silver scarab seen in that issue is not hector Hall; Hector is dead by that point, the scarab creature having hatched from his body. I don't think it can be said to be him. Tony ingram 19:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Abnd again... The Silver Scarab in issue #43 is not Hector Hall anymore. That's why I didn't list him when I listed the other characters. Tony ingram 19:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Silver Scarab I'm actually thinking there should be a new page for the Silver Scarab creature, as it's a separate entity. Trouble is, the actual phrase 'Silver Scarab' redirects to Hector Hall, so I have no idea what to title it-that's why I didn't do it before. The only logical choice seems to be 'Silver Scarab II'. What do you think? Tony ingram 19:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It's actually stated that Hector's soul is ripped from his body when the Scarab hatches out of it-he is dead at that point, and the Scarab is totally independent of him. Hector's soul is then captured by Brute and Glob and grafted to the body of Garrett Sanford (the Sandman). I've gone with 'Silver scarab (New Earth)'. Just needs a disambig page, now...Tony ingram 19:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC)